movie_popcornfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Scariest Scenes From Non-Horror Movies
Before I start, I want to apologize for being a bit absent on these lists. It's hard for me to come up with ideas for lists but I have a few in mind and I'll try to post them in the next week or so. You can also suggest ideas to me too. Despite the fact that these movies aren't of the horror genre, they still have the ability to deliver scares better than most trashy modern horror movies. I'm ranking these on how terrifying I think they are and how memorable they are. You might disagree on some but remember that this is just my opinion. You can also make your own list on this too if you want to. Anyways, here are my picks for the most scariest scenes from non-horror movies. #10 Requiem for a Dream (2000) Feed me, Sara Sometimes the most terrifying movies are the most realistic ones. This movie details how 4 people get their lives ruined by drug use. It contains several scary scenes but possibly the most memorable one is when Sara imagines that a fridge comes to life and tries to kill her. Topped off with constant cuts, loud chants, and creepy lighting, this movie is a warning to all those who do drugs. #9 Mulholland Drive (2001) A Dream At Winkies Wen it comes to David Lynch, one thing rises above all: he knows how to scare us. In this scene, a man is at a diner and he discusses a recurring nightmare. This scene surprisingly works real well despite the fact that it's a quiet scene. It looks like the scene ends but then when they go behind the diner, the man finds out that his dream might turn into reality. #8 Fantasia (1940) Night on Bald Mountain People thought that this would be a peaceful movie meant for kids. It looks that way all until the films final short. Disney took the already frightening Stokowski composition and makes it even more terrifying by putting in some frightening imagery. The scene shows a devil summoning demons, ghosts, and witches in an orgy of madness and celebration. #7 Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985) Large Marge This seems like a harmless and funny movie. It's about a man trying to locate his stolen bike. In one scene, he's hitchhiking and is picked up by a truck driver named "Large Marge". She tells him about a horrifying accident and at the end, she delivers a jumpscare that nobody saw coming. To top the scene off, we find out that she died and that night was the anniversary of her death. #6 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) Tell it To My Heart The Indiana Jones has lots of frightening scenes. One of the scariest ones is when he investigates a cult. He finds them doing a satanic ritual. During it, one of them rip a man's heart out. It was so shocking that it left people in the audience covering their eyes. It's a very violent scene considering the tone of the movie and it's really unexpected. #5 Trainspotting (1996) Baby On the Ceiling This is the second anti-drug film to make the list. Back in 1996 this movie made horror history when it showed a baby dying of neglect. Later in the movie, Renton starts hallucinating. The most disturbing part of the scene is when he imagines the baby crawling on the ceiling and does an exorcist 360 head spin. The upbeat electronic song in the background makes the scene more scary. #4 Pinocchio (1940) Becoming a Jackass This classic movie is most remembered for its shocking scene at Pleasure Island. Pinocchio, Lampwick, and other boys go on the island only to find out that it has a terrible curse which turns all the boys into donkeys. Pinocchio is able to escape but Lampwick and all the other boys are forced to work on labor camps. This is arguably the most terrifying Disney moment. #3 Se7en (1995) Sloth In this movie, it shows detectives investigating a series of murders all based around the seven deadly sins. One of the scenes is when they investigate a man tied to his bed and left to rot represented the sin of sloth. While investigating, viewers get the scare of their lives when they find out that the man is still alive. The eerie makeup makes it more scary and this jump scare gets us every time. #2 Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) Tunnel o' Fear Despite being a kids movie, this actually has some creepy imagery which will scar kids. The most scariest scene is when they go in the "Tunnel o' Fear". As they go in, many kids were scared because of the frightening imagery and sound. Also, Willy Wonka's frightening sermon adds to the fear. It's a frightening scene and it looks like they're going through the tunnel to hell. Honorable Mentions: #11 The Godfather (1972) Sleep On It #12 X-Men (2000) Senator Kelly's Slippery Death #13 Lost Highway (1997) Shrouded in Mystery, Man #14 Dumbo (1941) Pink Elephants on Parade #15 Return To Oz (1985) Beware the Wheelers #1 Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) Face Melting Terror Remember earlier when I said that Indiana Jones has some frightening scenes? Well this scene is clearly the most terrifying out of the whole franchise. After Indie and his partner are captured, the Nazi's prepare to open up the ark of the covenant. When they open it though, demons come out and all of them get their faces melted in a gory and frightening way to die. But Indie and his partner are spared and they remain unscathed. The film's climax is so unpredictable, it's guaranteed to frighten every viewer who watches it which is why it's number 1 on this list. Did I miss a scary movie scene? If so then leave it in the comments. I enjoy reading them. Category:Movies Category:Top X